<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluorescents by NyxErinys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842569">Fluorescents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErinys/pseuds/NyxErinys'>NyxErinys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Poetry, Prose Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErinys/pseuds/NyxErinys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about my experience in class in 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluorescents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hoped I would outgrow <br/>these <br/>songs.  <br/>Yet here I sit, their <br/>shrill <br/>voices <br/>above me <br/>manifesting into a <br/>song, <br/>bringing on a <br/>headache <br/>in the middle of class.  </p>
<p>I wonder, <br/>idly, <br/>if the others <br/>can hear it too.  <br/>Or are they, <br/>unlike I, <br/>too old to hear the <br/>singing?</p>
<p>I wonder if there are others, <br/>disappointed <br/>as I, <br/>to learn that <br/>light <br/>also travels as <br/>sound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>